Siempre a tu lado
by Miss of the moon
Summary: Sakura descubre que el verdadero amor al lado del hombre que era su maestro


Hola queridos lectores, comparto mi primera historia, los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo 1**

**Al final de todo, viene un hermoso inicio**

Era viernes por la noche, llegaba de la universidad estaba súper cansada eso de estudiar la carrera de Derecho me pesaba pero pensativo bien yo quería estudiar medicina pero por mis padres que eran abogados y mi hermano no tenía otra opción, tenía que seguir con el legado familiar.

Mis amigos yo entramos en la Universidad Konoha, era de las mejores en la ciudad, mi amiga Ino estaba en la carrera de Negocios, Hinata estaba en Gastronomía, Tenten y Neji estaban en Medicina, Sai, Shikamaru y Lee estaban en Arquitectura, a ellos los conocí en preparatoria nos unimos mucho. Naruto y Sasuke estaban en la misma carrera que yo, somos amigos desde pequeños, nuestras familias están desde sus tiempos en la universidad y por nosotros desde pequeños somos amigos.

Me gustaba pasar el tiempo con mis amigos pero con nuestros horarios era difícil poder reunirnos pero este día en especial quería verlos hoy era mi cumpleaños y yo Sakura Haruno solo había recibido mensajes de mis padres, quería verlos pero debido a sus apretadas agenda no fue posible y para colmo ninguno de mis amigos me había buscado para felicitarme estaba muy triste.

Llegue a mi departamento, estaba todo apagado recuerdo haberle dicho a la señora Nina que me dejara la luz encendida porque llegaría tarde, en fin solo quería llegar a descansar y disfrutar de mis vacaciones antes de comenzar el siguiente cuatrimestre.

Encendí las luces y ¡Sorpresa! Ahí estaban todos mis amigos, me sentí tan emocionada y feliz ...

Ino: Amiga ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Pensabas que lo olvidamos?

Sakura: la verdad pensé que se habían olvidado de mi cumpleaños, en especial ustedes Sasuke y Naruto

Naruto: Sakura mi pequeña flor de cerezo como crees que me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños te quiero mucho y nunca me perdonaría hacer eso, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

Sasuke: (tan serio como siempre) ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Sabes que no me olvidaría de tu día.

Sasuke y yo habíamos sido novios pero por sus celos de el a todo, lo nuestro no funcionó, yo todavía tenía algo por el amor tan elegante, tan varonil tan guapo en nuestra clase todas querían con él, pero siempre las rechazaba, esta noche cuando todos bailábamos al ritmo de la música me pedí salir al patio, salimos y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme por la espalda,

Sasuke: Sakura, a pesar del tiempo no puedo olvidar, me encantas, me gusta todo de ti.

Mientras yo establezco esto me colocaba un collar hermoso, era una pequeña llave, al momento de ponérmela me beso el cuello.

Sakura: Sasuke, nosotros terminamos ¿lo recuerdas? (aunque por dentro deseaba besarlo y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, el solo tener su aroma cerca de mí, me encantaba)

Sasuke: Sakura, te prometo no ser tan posesivo, trataré de cambiar lo haré porque te amo. Si, lo haré porque te amo y porque todo de ti me encanta, Sakura te deseo.

Sakura: Ay Sasuke, tan sincero como siempre (Sasuke solo conmigo era afectivo, cariñoso y tan ardiente, para ser sincera yo también deseaba su cuerpo, su pecho formado y esos músculos que me matan, quería que me tocara y me regalara la mejor de Las noches de esas que solo él podría darme.

Sasuke: Sakura, (con voz ronca) ambos lo deseamos, vamos todos están ya pasados de copas, subamos a tu habitación y deja que me encargue del resto.

Sakura: (Me gire para verlo y besarlo, nuestras lenguas jugaron hasta cierto punto en el que ambos necesitábamos aire) está bien subamos a mi cuarto.

Al volver a la sala mis amigos se despidieron eran las 2:00 am y era el momento de irse a casa. Nos despedimos y solo Ino quedaba, estaba pasada de copas y bailaba al ritmo de la música la acomoda en el sillón para que descasará y durmiera.

Al subir Sasuke me tomo y yo llevo a la cama, comencé a desvestir por suerte este día usaba ropa interior súper sexy, Sasuke me miraba embobado me gustaba esa mirada Sasuke no pudo más me comenzó a tocar con una necesidad que me sorprendió, amaba sus manos y esa forma de tocarme, fue una noche sencillamente maravillosa)

A la mañana siguiente, me despertó la luz del sol, quería levantarme pero sus brazos me tomaron la cintura.

Sasuke: ¿A dónde vas hermosa?

Sakura: a tomar una ducha, ¿Vamos?

Por un momento había olvidado a mi amiga Ino, fui a la sala y no la encontré ya se había ido yo dejo una nota en la que había dicho _¡Qué buena noche pasaste amiga no me dejaron dormir! Te busco luego ..._

Así pasó la mañana, quedaré Sasuke de ir a la playa en unos días, el primero iría con su familia y yo quedaría para salir con las chicas y darles la noticia de que había vuelto con Sasuke.

En la cafetería:

Ino: Que buena onda amiga, se nota que él nunca te pudo olvidar, pero ten cuidado de Karin, últimamente está rondando a Sasuke,

Hinata: Desierto, la escuché en el baño que haría de todo para conquistarlo.

Tenten: Ella es capaz de todo, está obsesionada con Sasuke.

Sakura: Confió en él, sé que no me haría daño. Por cierto Itachi me contó que están en Acapulco, que los alcanzan para darle la sorpresa, él está feliz de que volví con su hermano.

Hinata: Ve y dale la sorpresa, además ya habían perdido, qué más da que llegues antes.

Ino: si amiga, recuerda que ya casi volvemos a la uni y no hay mucho tiempo para ustedes, por cierto Hinata, ¿Cómo vas con Naruto?

Sakura: ¿Me perdí de algo?

Tenten: Naruto la invito a salir

Hinata: Vamos bien pero aun no me ha dicho que sea su novia, y yo muero porque yo lo pida, estoy muy enamorada de él.

Sakura: Estoy segura de que te lo pedirá, espéralo y veras que será así. Bueno chicas me voy, tengo que acomodar mi maleta para alcanzar a Sasuke.

Todas Cuídate y mantennos informadas de todo.

Llegue a mi departamento, empecé a empacar, estaba emocionado, tuve tiempo que no me tenía así, me puse de acuerdo con Hitachi para que me esperara.

Y así fue, llegué al aeropuerto y Hitachi me esperaba, me dio un fuerte abrazo.

Itachi: Cuñada, siempre supe que volvería a ser novios y me da mucho gusto, Sasuke siempre estaba de malas y desde que volviera contigo parece que tiene dulce en los labios.

Sakura: Gracias por recibirme, estoy muy feliz de volver a verte, te extrañe.

Nos fuimos al hotel, quedaré de bajar con Hitachi en la tarde en lo que me arreglaba, le daríamos la sorpresa a Sasuke en el bar, me estaba arreglando, compre un vestido negro, con una gran apertura en la pierna y un escote discreto, quería verlo y abrazarlo no sé qué me paso pero Sasuke hizo que me sintiera feliz y enamorada. En eso Hitachi toca mi puerta

Itachi: Pero que hermosa te ves, Sasuke se queda con el ojo cuadrado, por cierto lo dejo en el bar, le dije que vendría por algo especial, ¿vamos?

Bajamos estaba muy nerviosa quería verlo y abrazarlo cuando…

Sakura: Sasuke ... ¿que ... estas ... haciendo ...?

Sasuke: ¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Itachi: ¡Sasuke!

Sakura: Eres un perfecto imbécil, ¡no quiero saber nada de ti!

Salí lo más rápido que pude serio que la tierra me tragara, no lo podía creer, Sasuke se estaba besando con Karin, por Dios confiaba en él, creí en el y me traiciono.

Llegue a la playa quería estar sola quería llorar sin que nadie me molestara, me envió en la arena, pensaba en todo lo que había vivido con Sasuke, pero las preguntas no abandonó mi mente ¿Por qué? ¿Que Paso? ¿Desde cuándo cambio? ¿Ya no me amaba? Me quemó el dolor, estaba en shock ... Lloré todo lo que pude ...

Sasuke ...

Sasuke: (estaba en el bar sentado esperando a Hitachi, dije que volvería pronto, en eso le llamo a Sakura para ponernos de acuerdo en nuestro viaje, pero en ese momento llegó ella ... Karin ... le pregunté qué hizo aquí y me dijo que me siguió, que le diera una oportunidad, y yo beso, todo pasó tan rápido que cuando abrí los ojos, ella estaba de pie junto a Itachi, tan hermosa, el amor de mi vida, con sus ojos a punto de llorar, como pude me separe de ella, no era lo que ella se imaginaba, _Eres un perfecto imbécil, ¡no quiero saber nada de ti!_ Sus palabras me dolieron, corrí tras ella pero no la alcance, ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Sakura: Creo que debo volver a mi habitación, mañana me iré a casa, no quiero saber de él.

Estaba por levantarme cuando, vi una persona en la playa, parecía ahogarse, me quedaban unos segundos como atontada y en eso me levanté y corrí hacia esa persona que ayude a salir del mar, unos minutos nos gustaría recuperar el aliento, cuando me di cuenta de la belleza de aquel hombre ...

Sakura ¿Estás bien?

Kakashi: Kakashi, yo llamo Kakashi, y gracias a ti estoy bien.

_Quien diría que de aquella noche trágica el destino me pondría frente al frente con el verdadero amor de mi vida ... a partir de este momento todo cambiaría. _


End file.
